gupfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Vautour2b
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the T-34 page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 10:38, September 21, 2015 (UTC) ---- Hello Brandon Rhea (in avance i apologize for my bad English) Thank you for your welcome and your appreciation of my contributions, but for the article on the T-34, m'y contribution is insignificant : i had just written a note on the appearance of a T-34 disguised as "Tiger I" in the film viewed by the team "Rabbit" (ep.10) My only real contributions for clarifying the résultas Waffle & Yogourt match ; said Koume Akaboshi has combatu in a jagdpanzer IV, when Kuromorimine vs Oarai match ; and giving details of the Sherman "Firefly" and Tiger II GuP. Vautour2b (talk) 12:00, September 29, 2015 (UTC) T-70 Pravda Salut, J'ai vu dans le wiki de /ak/ tu as ajouté le T-70 dans la liste de Pravda. Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu dans Ribbon Warrior, tu peux me dire dans quel chapitre il est stp. Merci Fox357magnum (talk) 14:50, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Bonsoir, heureux de rencontrer un autre francophone sur ce site (surtout pour un nul en anglais comme moi) Je ne serai te dire dans quel chapitre, car je n'ai pas ce manga - (edit : hoops! qu'est ce que dit comme bétise : j'ai pas le manga 'papier', mais j'ai les scanes de /ak/, et il n'y sont pas, en effet) - c'est sur un forum Thailandais et un blob chinois , que j'ai vu les T-70 de Pravda (dans un match contre les 7TP et les TKS de Bonple ) Vautour2b (talk) 17:22, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Salut, D'accord, je pense qu'il apparaitront dans les chapitres suivants. Merci de ta reponse. ++ Fox357magnum (talk) 02:44, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Dans ce match Pravda vs Bonple, il y a un passage qui fait froid dans le dos : La brave petite Nina ! La charge ! La mise à mort ! Pauvre Nina !... Que pouvait elle contre une louve enragée ! ... Ah cette Jaka, elle est très courageuse et compétente, mais quelle méprisante ! (ex:son attitude avec Anzio) ... Même des arrogantes comme, Alisa, Katyusha et Erika, me sont plus sympathique.... Quand à l'héroïne de l'histoire, Shizuka Tsuruki, je la trouve encore pire ! ... et son attitude avec les spectateurs, montre qu'elle n'a pas plus de scrupules moraux que la mère de Miho. Vautour2b (talk) 10:55, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Salut, C'est vrai que la pauvre Nina n'a pas beaucoup de chance de tomber face à Jajka (le terme louve enragée est parfaitement adéquat. Belle, froide et sans pitié). Au moins il ont refilé a Nina un tank un peu plus a sa taille :). En terme de Kawai, mes deux préférées sont Nina (surtout dans le chapitre 18 de Operation More Rabu Rabu) et Yuuki. Elles sont trop mignonnes toutes les deux. C'est vrai que coté antipathique l'héroïne et les antagonistes de Ribbon Warrior ont quand même la palme. Même si elle est odieuse je peux m'empécher de trouver un certain charme a Shizuka (je trouve quand même marrant comment elle manipule Rin avec un petit coté Yuri :)). Asparagus ne m'inspire aucune sympathie (on a le droit au stéreotype du Français autin et méprisant). Quand a Jajka elle est autaine et impitoyable (contre Anzio, contre Tategoto et surtout contre la pauvre Nina), mais je pense qu'elle a juste besoin d'une bonne féssée :). J'ai mis a jour la liste des tanks sur le wiki de /ak/ avec les infos que tu avais posté dans ce lien. ++ Fox357magnum (talk) 15:06, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Bonjour! Nina c'est la plus trogon ! C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je suis un peu gêné quand Yukari la manipule dans l'OVA.5. Quant a Yuuki, c'est vrai que c'est la plus mimi de l'équipe lapin ; on auraient tous envie de la consoler quand elle annonce que son copain la quiter. Je suis d'accord que ces trois odieuses ont de l'allure ! D'ailleurs s'il devait y avoir une seconde série, je préférais que ce soit sur la base de Ribbon Warrior, plutôt qu'une nouvelle saison avec Oarai, car on éviterait les répétitions - sans pour autant couper les ponts avec la série d'origine, puisque Niho et ses amies pouraient y faire des apparitions. Asparagus n'est pas si caricatural que cela : le général Leclerc était exactement comme ça avec ses hommes - y compris avec les Français libres de la première heure ! Dans la relation Shizuka / Rin, j'éprouve de la pitié pour la seconde, car c'est la seule qui me semble y mettre vraiment du sentiment ! C'est d'ailleur pour cela que des trois dominatrices, celle qui m'est le moins antipathique, c'est Jajka, car elle a encore de la concidération pour les membres de son équipe C'est super que tu ai mis à jour la liste, j'avais la tentation de le faire, mais j'avais peur de faire une fausse manoeuvre! A ce sujet je t'invite à regarder sur cette page du forum : dans une nouvel publié dans magazine japonais, racontant le championna du point de vue de St.Gloriana, Darjeeling, Assam, Orange Pekoe et une autre de fille, discutent du futur match contre BC freedom et détail leurs matériels. Vautour2b (talk) 11:11, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Salut, Pour ce qui est de la liste j'aurais bien tenté d'ajouter certains mentionné dans les fiches de cette page mais le problème est quand j'arrive a detecter un nom de char qui n'est pas en japonais, je ne peux pas dire si ils le possèdent vraiment ou si ils ne font qu'en parler. Et malheureusement je ne parle pas, ni ne sait lire le japonais et je ne connais personne qui puisse le lire. Par exemple dans la fiche de BC Freedom ils parlent du FCM F1, du M4A2 Sherman ou bien du Hotchkiss H39. Dans Maginot du ARL44. Chez Bonple ils parlent du R35, du FT17, du 10TP... La liste peut etre longue. (Et juste avec ça je ne peux pas dire si ils les ont vraiment). C'est vraiment dommage que les japonais ne prennent pas la peine d'exporter ce genre de magazines avec ce genre d'infos. Fox357magnum (talk) 09:26, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Pour cela il faudrait que la série sorte en coffret DVD &blue-ray chez KAZE, auquel cas, on aurait une chance d'avoir une mini version traduite des artbooks. Vautour2b (talk) 10:25, October 28, 2015 (UTC) St.Glo vs BC Freedom Salut Vautour, Comme tu as traduis le texte sur St.Gloriana a partir du forum thai, tu es en mesure de me dire quels chars ont été alignés dans le match de St.Glo contre BC Freedom ? Pour St.Glo je pense qu'elle a amené son gros Churchill (le char, pas le premier ministre :D) et le reste en Matilda. Et pour BC Freedom j'ai remarqué un M5 Stuart et un M4A1(75) Sherman. Je voudrais ton avis. ++ Fox357magnum (talk) 11:38, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Bonjour Fox357 magnum. Pour l'instant je ne serai te répondre avec précision, car la traduction est très aproximative (comme tu t'en doute, j'ai utlisé un traducteur automatique) je suis justement en train d'essayer de corriger (Oarai était devenue "Oaxaca" ; Saunders = "Spigels", Orange Pekoe = "Orange Pego"... etc) en plus ceux que tu site, il me semble qu'il est aussi question d'un M10 ? Vautour2b (talk) 12:21, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Après relecture, je vois trois chars sur : M4A1, M5 Stuart et B1bis. Apparement BC n'a pas engagé son M10 contre St.Gloriana. Par contre il y a une bizarrerie avec le match qui suit : St.Gloriana y affronte le n°11:Yogurt Academy, or d'après l'artbook "Encyclopedia of Girls und panzer" cela aurait du être le n°12 :Waffle Academy ??? Vautour2b (talk) 14:01, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Bonjour Fox ! Tu vas pouvoir complété tes fiches (regarde en bas de page) @+ Vautour2b (talk) 09:10, December 3, 2015 (UTC) WWTTTFFFF ????? Comment la féderation de Sensha-do peut autoriser un tel monstre qui est le Karl-Gerät, pourquoi pas le Schwerer Gustav ???? Même si les chars dans ce manga sont mieux protégés qu'en vrai, il est dit qu'un KV-2 pouvait briser le blindage d'un char avec son 152mm alors qu'est ce que ça va donner avec du 600mm. De plus (sur ce coup je parle en profane) comment ils vont recharger le monstre une fois qu'il a tiré, est-ce que l'équipage est obligé de sortir pour carrer un autre obus et donc mettre l'equipage en danger (en plus merde il en faut 21 pour manier ce truc) ????? Par contre pour Chi-ha Tan d'accord pour ce match ils n'ont alignés que 3 Chi-ha 2 Shinoto et 1 Ha-go, mais ils en ont plus. J'ai comparé les idéogrammes de cette page et ceux du site et ça donne que pendant le match contre KMM, Chi-Ha Tan a aligné 4 Chi-Ha, 5 Shinhoto et 1 Ha-Go. En tous cas merci pour le lien (et tous ceux que tu postes sur les matchs). Par contre j'ai pas trop compris la composition a droite ce doit être l'Université All-Star composée en plusieurs équipes: une avec juste un Centurion, trois autres avec chacunes 7 Pershing et un Chaffee dont une avec un T-28 en plus et la dernière avec 3 Pershing et un putain de Karl-Gerat (dsl je m'en remets pas :) ). Par contre de l'autre coté je sais pas trop pourquoi il y a des chars qui sont grisés en sont collés en bas ????? Et donc (comme c'était le sujet principal de ce topic) BC Freedom vs St.Gloriana. BC aligne 5 Hotchkiss H39, 3 Stuart M5, 1 B1 Bis et 1 M4A1 Sherman) et St.Glo la routine (1 Churchill et 9 Matilda). Dis moi ce que tu en penses. @++ Fox357magnum (talk) 10:59, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Bonjour Fox. Ah, je me rend compt que je ne t'ai pas donné le lien vers la bonne page, car que je voulais avant tout de montrer, c'est les scans à haute résolution des premiers match, poster par Another D sur la page suivante , plus besoin de se fatigner les yeux sur cette petite capture d'écran. Ooarai VS Saunders St.Gloriana VS BC Freedom/Anzio VS Maginot VS Kuromorimine Pravda VS Bonple / Ooarai VS St.Gloriana Keizoku VS Blue Division / Viking VS Koala Yogurt VS Waffle J'ai aussi mis les lien sur le forum, dans le sujet dédier. Ont en parle aussi le forum Animesuki Je suis complement d'accord avec toi pour Karl-Gerät, d'autant plus que le toit est la partie la moins blindé dans un tank, ont peut qualifier la décision de l'utiliser, dans le Senshado, de criminel ! Pour les chars grisés, ma fois, je pense cela pourait indiqué la répartions initial (en début de match ?) des chars de la dernière rangé en bas, car il ne semble bien reconnaitre leur silhouettes ? Edit : bien vu pour St.Gloriana VS BC ! Vautour2b (talk) 11:49, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Merci, j'ai trouvé les liens que tu avais postés après. J'ai pu compléter mes tableaux (dommage qu'on ne puisse pas connaitre le déroulement des matchs, genre quel char a dégommé lequel des trucs comme ça, car oui j'ai note tous ça dans un gros fichier Excel) mais au moins j'ai la compo des équipes. Il me manque plus que Viking contre Pravda, St.Glo contre (Waffle of Yogurt j'ai un gros doute) et KMM contre Blue Division. Pour l'opposant de St.Glo je trouve plus plausible qu'elle affronte Yogurt plutôt que Waffle. Car quand on regarde les chars alignés par Waffle (4xAMC35 4xT-15 et 2xSherman M4(105)) ça fait pas sauter la braguette côté puissance de feu et blindage (sauf peut-etre les Shermans qui peuvent faire des dégats). Alors que du coté de Yogurt (2xCV.33, 1xPz.38(t), 2xHotchkiss H39, 1xPz.III F/G, 1xPz.IV G/H, 1xPz.V D/G, 1xJadgpanzer IV/70 et 1xHetzer) ça vends pas du rève mais il y a plus de puissance de feu quand même. Après si on va par là Anzio a bien reussi a battre Maginot. Pour les 4 chars d'en bas je vais essayer la traduction du titre en tentant l'écriture manuscrite de google trad. Jte tiens au jus. @+ Fox357magnum (talk) 14:34, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Pour les chars De Chi-ha Tan, ces screens pourait t'aider. - Edit : pardon, je n'avait pas vu que tu avais déjà trouvé ! Pour Yogurt VS Waffle ta remarque est amusante, car les Arbook de GUP se sont justement contredit à ce sujet. Le Girls und Panzer Encyclopedia attribuait la victoire à Waffle, alors que le Gekkan Senshado magazines l'attribuait à Yogurt... mais d'après Severstal c'est bien Yogurt qui a vaincu Waffle, donc, bien vu, et c'est effectivement logique (la victoire qui m'impressionne le plus (après Oarai) c'est celle de Viking contre Koala - quoi que celle de St.Gloriana contre Yogurt, me semble pas mal également). Toujours à propos de Yogurt, je pense que le quatrième char de la liste est un Stug III, plutôt qu'un Panzer III. Un dernier détail, c'est contre Jatkosota (continuation - Keizoku) que KMM c'est battu (après le match avec Chi-ha Tan) Vautour2b (talk) 17:37, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Pour le Stug j'ai comparé les ideogrammes du match d'Ooarai avec celui de Yogurt et tu as raison. Pareil pour l'adversaire de KMM la par contre je me suis gourré en écrivant (ma faute c'est pour moi). Par contre quand tu auras dans infos ou des scans sur les autres matchs ceux des 1/4 de finales de Pravda, St.Glo & KMM. Et en particulier celle de la finale entre KMM et Ooarai, car j'ai toujours eu un gros doute sur la compo de KMM (j'ai tenté de suivre dans l'animé mais sans grand succés) moi j'avais compté 1xTiger I, 2xKönigstiger, 5xPanther Ausf.G, 6xJadgpanzer IV/70(V), 1xElefant, 1xJagdtiger, 1xJagdpanther, 1xPz.Kpfw III Ausf.J & 1xMaus. Dis moi ce que tu en penses. ++ Fox357magnum (talk) 20:02, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Bonjour Fox. Pour la composition de KMM dans le dernier match, j'ai moi aussi essayé de compter, sans y arriver, mais il me semble avoir vue le même résultat que le tien, sur un forum ou un blog. C'est d'accord, si Another D poste les pages sur les autres matchs - ce qui, à mon avis, ne tardera pas - je te préviendrai imédiatement. Vautour2b (talk) 08:31, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Tu viens d'être exaucé !!! Ooarai VS Anzio St. Gloriana VS Yogurt / Pravda VS Viking Kuromorimine VS Keizoku (Jatkosota - Continuation) Ooarai VS Pravda 1 Ooarai VS Pravda 2 Kuromorimine VS St. Gloriana Ooarai VS Kuromorimine 1 Ooarai VS Kuromorimine 2 Vautour2b (talk) 11:06, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Genial, je vais pouvoir compléter mon fichier. J'ai comparé la compo que j'avais fais du match contre KMM apparement j'avais bon (j'ai juste fais une faute de frappe en mettant 5 Panther au lieu de 6) Merci beaucoup Vautour ++ Fox357magnum (talk) 16:06, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Bonjour Fox. C'est juste pour te signaler tu a oublier d'ajouter le Cromwell dans la liste des char de St.Gloriana sur /ak/. @+ Vautour2b (talk) 15:02, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Salut, C'est fait, j'ai même rajouté ceux de l'Université All-Star que j'avais oublié. ++ Fox357magnum (talk) 23:50, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Bonjour Fox Tu a fait une petite erreur sur la version du Centurion de All-Star : ce n'est pas un Mk.II, mais un Mk.I - dans une sous version à mitrailleuse Besa de 7,92 (à la place du Polsten de 20mm) Regarde la couverture de ce calendrier : la tourelle à encore les pattes d'acrochage et la mitrailleuse n'est pas encore intégré au masque du canon. Vautour2b (talk) 10:13, December 9, 2015 (UTC) C'est corrigé. ++ Fox357magnum (talk) 18:39, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Little Army Salut Vautour, Je fais appel à tes connaissances. Dans le chapitre 6.5 de Little Army 2 j'arrive pas à identifier le tank a la derniere page. Merci Fox357magnum (talk) 15:23, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Bonjour Fox. Le Tank de la blonde mauvaise perdante est un M26 Pershing. Vautour2b (talk) 10:24, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Merci Vautour, jme disais bien mais je voulais avoir comfirmation. Fox357magnum (talk) 01:24, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Film Salut Vautour, ça fait un bail. Comment t'as trouvé le film ???? ++ Fox357magnum (talk) 20:32, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Bonjour Fox, content de te retrouver. Le film ? formidable !!! Je craignai un peut qu'il y ait trop de répétition.... mais en fait non - à part pour le coup de la fermeture de l'école, mais en même temps il falait prétexte fort pour justifier l'aide des autres écoles. A ce sujet, ils ont été fort dans leur façon de réutilisé, de manière différente, des gags de la série : le coup du restaurant et du garrage, l'équipe Lapin qui regarde un film avec un char et en tire une idée pour le combat ... mais aussi la neutralisation du Maus, auquel ils ont réussit à faire deux fois allusion : 1) quant les petits chars japonnais bloquent la caisse et la tourelle du Pershing ensablé 2) Quant le Churchil tire le T28 par en dessous (au lieu d'en haut)... et il y en a encore plein d'autre que j'ai apprécié. Certain se sont aussi plaint qu'il avait encore plus de séquences invraisemblabes que dans la série, moi cela ne m'a pas dérangé outre mesure... De toute façon l'argument de Girls und Panzer est déjà farfelu à la base. Une animation exélente, des décors variés et beaux, idem pour la lumière et les effets d'ombres, des changement météo qui contribuaient à l'émotion, des batailles bien chorégraphier (ah ces vues aériennes!), des personnage attachants... que demander de plus ? Les deux plus grand moment d'émotions : la balade de Miho & Maho en PZ II ; le sacrifice de Clara, Nonna, Alina et Nina. Le plus beau gag : le KV-2 qui bascule sur le flanc, après être sortit de l'eau et avoir tiré un unique coup de canon (pauvre Nina !) Edit : il y a aussi une autre chose qui m'a ravi mon âme de français : le B1bis c'est enfin ilustré autrement que comme cible ou écran pour le flag-tank... Il à même réussit à se payer un char lourd ! PS : bravo pour tes compléments d'article : ils son vraiment très bien ! Vautour2b (talk) 09:56, June 2, 2016 (UTC)